Advances in electronics and telemetry have resulted in the miniaturization of personal electronic devices such that electronic devices which previously required large stationary equipment can now be worn about the person. Such electronic devices are often powered by batteries stored in a battery compartment and are able to communicate with other electronic devices in their vicinity.
Communication protocols for communication between electronic devices evolve over time with hardware and software improvements to provide faster, more reliable communication. Unfortunately, existing electronic devices are stuck with the communication protocol with which they were built. Newer communication protocols required to interact with newer external devices are often different than the original communication protocol available in an older, as-built electronic device. Although the older electronic device remains capable of performing its original function, it is unable to interact with the newer devices and to take advantage of their improvements and additional features.
It would be desirable to have a protocol translation device that would overcome the above disadvantages.